User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Chapter 3
Chapter 3: An Interesting Sunday! It was about and hour and a half after the performance. I was hyped up on all of the caffeine and sugar that was loaded in the pills. In fact, I couldn't help but blurt out the most random of all random things. "SHUT UP!!!" I yelled out loud. "SHUT THE F*** UP!!!" "No one said anything!" Zoe said. "You sound really high right now." "I am high! And PROUD of it!!!" I replied deliriously. We were walking on the bridge that lead to the town of Bullworth. There actually was someone talking behind me. They were right behind us. Zoe and I didn't get to see their faces until we stopped at the corner of the street. It was just a couple of greasers, and they appeared to be whispering to each other, staring at me. All of the people that either passed by or were right next to us, were staring at me anyway. It was because I still had on my Cyber Goth outfit. I could hear the boys behind laughing and talking about me. "No way...You go talk to her." "Uh uh, the way she dresses is too much for me." "But you like goth chicks!" "No, I like the cute and girly ones!" "That's a lie! You always say that you like the badass punk babes!" I was sure thrilled to listen. Me and Zoe turned around laughing. "We can both hear you from behind us. " I said. "Yea right!!! We ain't talkin about you!" They piped up. "Besides, you dress like a Hoe!" Zoe grabbed me by the shoulder and told me, "Don't pay any attention to them! They're idiots!" Still walking, the greasers were still following us, and were trying to make a conversation with Zoe and I. "Where ya chicks off to anyways?" "Shut the f*** up! It's none of yer guys's damn business!" I replied negatively. "What did you say to us bitch?" I heard one of them walking faster behind us. I was grabbed and forced up close. He went and pulled a switch blade to my throat and said,"No skank is gonna talk to Ricky like that!" I saw the others cornering Zoe. I squirmed just a bit and the tip of the blade was pressed harder against my skin. "Agh! What do you want from me?" I choked. He then grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the wall. I just then realized that he went and pulled my wig off. The bobby pins fell loose from my long and flowing brown-red hair. I then decided to make a run for it back to school. I was running pass the motel, around the corner of the bridge bumping into a business man. "Ungreatful Girl!" He yelled at me. I was running so fast that a student carrying his homework papers flew everywhere as I passed him. "Gaaaaah!" he yelled. I was almost to the school gates. Then all of the sudden, there was someone following me. It was the greaser! "Come here you little slut!" I was grabbed. "NO!!!" I screamed,"Someone help!!!" I squirmed and kicked. "HEY!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING??!!" It was the cops! They tackled the boy down to ground and I too tripped to the ground. He was being handcuffed. "Are you ok little girl?" asked one of the police officers. "Yes I'm fine thank you!" I replied. The greaser was being forced in the car, "I'll GET YOU LATER WHITESIDES GIRL!" he yelled out loud. A small crowd of people formed around the the police car, but the officers made signals to get a move on. I continued to get on back to school, finally making it to the entrance. Students were walking in and out the gates.Most however stopped and stared. Many of them pointed and said,"What happened to her hair?" I shook my head and continued to the girls dorm. As I got to the doors, Pinky stopped and asked,"How did you change the color of your hair that fast?" I replied with a smile,"I didn't. I've had on a wig this whole time." "Why would you cover up such a natural beauty?" Pinky said pulling on a strand of my hair. I sighed and said,"It's not like I really wanted my hair to be like this. I was going more towards the Betty Page look than I was towards Molly Ringwald." She looked at me sincere,"You do not look like Molly Ringwald. You look more like Angelina Jolee." "Yeah, well some say I look both like Angelina Jolee and Molly Ringwald at the same time." I yawned and said,"I'll be going to my room!" I ran upstairs and opened my bedroom door. I flopped onto my bed. After resting for a minute or so, I put on my pajamas, washed off the makeup, and brushed my teeth. I slept heavily and undisturbed..."Meowrr!" I can hear the sound of my cat trying to wake me up."Meowrr!" I felt a paw touch my face. I pulled up my covers over my head. It sounded as if it were a motorboat."Meowrr!!" I rubbed my eyes and took the covers off slowly. Sitting before me was a black cat with amber eyes, staring upwards at me. My cats aren't pure black like this one. I knew that I was back in my dorm room. Also, recalling this morning as sunday. Just one more day before starting school, which I actually find very exciting. Might as well start the day by doing my hair and putting on my makeup. "Meowrr!" The cat mewed and purred. I reached my hand out. The black cat sniffed at my finger tips and then hissed. It then it jumped off my bed and walked out my door. A little shocked, I looked at my dainty hands and then at my window. A beam of light hit my face. I wondered what time it was. I looked at my alarm clock and it was 6:00 a.m. I jumped out of my bed, wearing mid-thigh length black night gown. My hair was a frizzy mess. I went to my vanity mirror and put hot hair rollers in my hair. I then went to my wardrobe to pick out my outfit. Skimming through my garb, it was consisted of nothing but fantasies that no girl has ever worn. Unless they have same tastes as I do. I found a pin-up cupcake dress. It was a light blue dress with cupcakes printed all over,and polkadot ruffle trim hung at the bottom of the dress along with a ribbon on the waist of it. It was a cute dress. To me it was. I then found my glossy red high heel shoes. They had bows on them. It was now time for me to do my makeup. Looking into the mirror, I took out my sparkling sky blue eyeshadow and lightly brushed over my eyelids. Then, drew thick black eyeliner at the top of my eyes and put false lash mascara to make them pop and give it the Vintage look. Finishing touches were the hair and the lipstick. My hair fell in loose curls to the sides while the top was rolled up in 1950's rockabilly pompadouer. The big floppy red bow and light pink lipstick topped off my look. I spun around looking at myself in the mirror. I smiled a big white smile and walked out my room. "OHMIGOD! Where did you get that dress?" Mandy asked out loud. Girls began to crowd around me and compliment my looks. Pinky and Lola looked at each other in rage. "I didn't know you hang out with the Greasers Mikaela!" Pinky spoke up. "What? I don't hang out with them!" I replied. "Oh really?" Pinky rolled her eyes,"Then why are you dressed up like a Pin-Up girl?" I stood tall and said,"I was meant to be into Vintage fashion! It best fits my body, and the clothes are really cute!" Pinky pointed her finger at me and yelled,"You traitor! You were spying for the greasers! How could you do that to us?" "You're judging me for the way I'm dressing? I'm not even a part of the Preps group! Bif just wanted to be nice to me because I was new to the school!" "He should'nt be nice to you!" Pinky jerked her head. "Pinky, I've been dressing like this ever since I turned 14! It's not like I went and joined the greasers overnight, in fact I don't even have an interest in them!" "You're soooo lieing! Isn't it quite obvious that everything you're wearing, is Rockabilly? I mean everyone! Isn't quite obvious?" She turned her head towards all the girls. They all nodded and were chattering saying,"She's got a point!" Everyone except Lola was involved, which I saw she was slipping through down the stairs without anyone notice. "I bet you even have a leather jacket in your closet!" Pinky started up again."So?" I retorted. "I might as well take a look in your wardrobe!" Pinky went and put her hands on her hips and waltzed in into my room. All of the other girls followed her. I stood in the back watching Pinky pulling out two jackets. One was a jean jacket, while the other one was leather. They ended about mid-waist."SEE!!! I told you guys that she'd have one!" I looked back behind me, and saw Lola glaring at me. She then put her two fingers to her eyes and then at mine and ran down the stairs. The girls oohed and ahhed at everything that Pinky pulled out of my wardrobe. "Fishnet stockings? A corset? I can't believe you wear these things out in public!" She said laughing."Yet this polka dot red swing dress is really-wait, what am I interested all of the sudden?" I didn't really care if Pinky was talking more about my wardrobe. I just wanted to go outside, and so I began to walk gracefully down the stairs. On the last step I kind of stumbled on my shoes a little bit, because my ankles were moving inward. It really scared me. Man I'm such a clutz! Looking downward and walking to the door, the black cat showed up beside me. "Meowrr!" It rubbed against my legs purring. I was determined not to pet the cat. I opened the doors and there was Lola and Johnny Vincent standing together under the arch. "Am I in trouble?" I asked out loud. "Maybe!" Johnny answered back. "I heard you were causing a ruckess last night with my boys!" "That ain't my fault! He could've chose to f*** off like I wanted him to, but nooooo!!! He had to pull out his damn switch blade on me!" Johnny Vincent had a surprised look on his face,"Yeah, but you were cussin at him. No one at this school cusses but you, and you had to put off the negative vibe and make him mad!!!" I stood there tiredly,"Who was that guy anyway?" "What? Ya mean last night?" he asked." That was Ricky!" "Who's Ricky?" I asked deliriously. Greasers appeared behind the couple. "I'm Ricky!" said the greaser I met last night. Ricky had dark eyes, dark brown hair which was brushed back slick. He had a pencil tucked behind his right ear. Ricky was wearing a leather jacket over his school uniform, along with leather boots. He held out my mp3 player. I gasped in shock,"How did you get that?" He laughed and said,"I snuck in yer room last night when you were asleep!" A feeling of horror came over me. I was angry as hell! "What do I do to get it back?" I asked. "Well," Ricky went on,"You'll have to go on a date with me!" He pressed his lips together to make a smooching face. A shiver went all over my body."That's stupid! I don't even know you!" I said in a shrill voice beggining freaking out. "Fine! Just take em!"Ricky went and threw them across the ground."Yeeeeeee!" I squeeled in enjoyment. Looking to the right, was a shortcut to the front of the school. I climbed over the wall onto a grassy area with a tree, and then I climbed back down. Oh no! It was Russell and the bullies walking in my path. I couldn't run because I had on high heels and it was already too late anyway. They've already spotted me. "Hey! New Kid!" he yelled."You look different! Come here!" I obeyed ahnd stood in front of Russell."Russel thinks you look like a cunt! You need a beating!" I looked at him innocently and said,"No Russell! You can't beat me up!" He stood there in notion and asked,"Why not?" I put on my gameface and said,"Because! I'm a girl! And boys aren't suppose to hit girls!" "Russel isn't gonna hit you!" he said. I was grabbed and held high in the air screaming. "Put me down!!!" Russell tossed me up in the air. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" "Hah ha! Russell is amused!" All of the surrounding bullies were cheering him on. I then kicked at him, and I was finally dropped to the ground. Russell held on to his nose, which was dripping with blood."Are you ok buddy?" Trent asked. "Now you made Russell angry!" Russell said out loud. I stood my ground waiting what was yexpected. Students stood around to watch. I took off my shoes and threw them to the side. Russell threw a punch and I ducked out of the way. The crowd went,"Oooooooooh!" I turned on my mp3 to trance music. My favorite song, Flying High. Russell threw another punch, and again I ducked out of the way. This time I started to T-Step side to side. "Whaaaa? This is new to Russell!" I then started the Running Man and added extreme kicks and spins. Flying High was a fast song. "Russell says quit dancing!" Russell yelled,"GRRRAAHHHHH!!!" He threw 2 fast punches, and I shook my hips dodging them. I was still dancing. "ALL BE DAMNED!!!" yelled a voice in the background."The New Kid doesn't take fighting seriously!" "She's got nice moves for such long feet!" Russell stood there dumbfounded and watched. "It's that dancing again!" "She looks like a freak!" Russell clenched his fists and yelled,"STOP DANCING!!! WRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" I was grabbed by my neck and was struggling for breath, and so I was there dangling in mid-air."KISS MY FIST!!!" he yelled. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOUNG MAN?" said a stern and highly intelligent voice. Immediately, I was dropped to the ground, choking for air. I looked to see a black man in a navy suit, with a blue collard shirt."What is the meaning of this children? Russell, rough housing with a lady! Very inappropriate!" Russell looked at his feet and then answered,"Er, Russell was just showing the new kid,er, school spirit!" he picked my arm and raised in the air. "You are lucky this time my boy! I catch you laying a finger on any of the girls, you're at your worst!" Russell nodded his head. I grabbed my glossy red high heels and put them back on. I was lucky I didn't get them scuffed! "What a lovely dress you have on Miss Whitesides!" the man commented.I stood and said,"Thank you! May I ask what your name is?" He smiled and replied back,"Glad you asked! I am Mr.Hattrick!" The students began to leave. "You really like my dress?" I started to get excited."Yes, I do!" he said, but then his face got stern again."But, I better see you in your uniform tommorow! What you are wearing, is against the dress code!" Mr. Hattrick turned around and began walking. Russell shuffled his feet and then spit to the ground,"You're lucky! The next time you won't be!" So I began walking to the library."YAYZ!" I said out loud, standing in front of the Bullworth fountain. "Sploosh!" something landed in the fountain. "Where'd the ball go?" Voices said in the background. "Somewhere over there!" I sat on the edge with my hands folded in my lap, staring in thin air. "Maybe that girl knows!" I heard voices get closer to the fountain. "Hey, do you know where our football went?" It was Casey and Kirby. Once I turned to look at them, I froze. I began to shake. "Uh, I think I heard something go in the fountain." Kirby noticed the shaking and said,"Er, are you ok?" I flinched as he stared, and stumbled off my spot. I then backed up slowly on the ground. His eyes narrowed and a smile spread across his face. He took a step close to me. "QUIT IT!" I yelled out loud. Some of the preppies began to stare at me. Kirby's smile then grew to a grin and took another step closer to me. "STOP!!!" I yelled again. "I gotta new recipe for poundcake, and you're one of the lucky ones to try it out!" he said to me. "That's too bad, cuz I prefer cupcakes instead!" I smirked. "Don't get snippy with me girly!" Kirby was talking to me. I turned my head away from him. He crouched down next to me, and my head was still turned away. I felt a hand touch my face. I flinched again."Baby!" he said to me. Kirby was trying to charm me, and so far, he was doing a good job at it. I was falling under his spell! "No." I said to myself. I then jerked away again. "Quit flirting with her dude! We gotta practice for sports tryouts! They're only three days away!" Casey was growing impatient. I felt mesmerized in trance. "See ya later!" Kirby stood up and cooed to me. Casey and Kirby walked off with the football. I started seeing everything in pink. I stood up and felt a bit tipsy. Then, I coughed up a thing of blood like it was yesterday. I fell over dazed and blacked out. "Mikaela?" I heard someone's voice. "Damn! She needs to be taken back to the nurse again!" It felt as if I was being picked up by someone. "I don't know what makes her cough up so much blood!" "Why the hell are you touching that greaser whore? She probably has rabies!" I heard a female voice say. "She's not a greaser Pinky, she's PinUp!" Someone else said. "How do you know that Gord?" Pinky asked out loud. "Trust me dear, I know fashion unlike anyone else at this school!"... I woke up in the nurses office. "Oh, you're awake!" I was resting on a cot. "Who carried me here?" I asked sleepily. She turned around while taking a jar of cotton swabs down from the shelf. "It was Bif Harrington who carried you in here Hun." She said softly. I looked around, feeling dizzy. "What time is it?" I asked, this time I was fully awake. She was at a desk observing in a microscope. "It's about 3:00!" The nurse answered. I sat up and looked towards the exit. "You should probably get some rest in the girl's dorm!" She spoke up. I scratched my head and said,"Maybe I should!" I walked out and was breathing the fresh air. "Things will be changing for sure!" I thought as I head back to my bedroom to sleep the rest of the day away. Category:Blog posts